dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Highness
Details *'Title:' 回到明朝当王爷之杨凌传 / Hui Dao Ming Chao Dang Wang Ye: Yang Ling Zhuan *'English title:' Royal Highness *'Genre:' Historical, Comedy, Romance *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' Youku *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Nov-11 Synopsis A story revolving around the legendary rise of an ordinary scholar who despite not having the surname of the imperial family becomes a royal highness of the Ming Dynasty. During the reign of the Hongzhi Emperor, a young scholar named Yang Ling falls unconscious on his wedding day. Many days later, Yang Ling who has just recovered from his illness takes in his family's impoverished situation and feels ashamed for failing to provide for them especially towards his new wife Han YouNiang who continues to stay by his side. He sells his land in order to travel to the capital to take the civil examinations. Along the way, he ends up helping with a case that clears murder suspect Ma Ang of a crime he did not commit. Yang Ling's intelligence gains the admiration of the county magistrate who puts him in charge of legal affairs. Ma Ang's younger sister Ma Lianer also develops a hidden crush on Yang Ling. Yang Ling meets the Crown Prince Zhu Hou Zhao in the battlefield, and they become lifelong friends. It earns Yang Ling a position in the palace as the Crown Prince's aide and trusted advisor, and they learn to conquer the infighting within the palace to rise to power. (Source: chinesedrama.info) Cast *Jiang Jin Fu as Yang Ling *Yuan Bing Yan as Han Youniang *Liu Rui Lin as Zhu Houzhao *Liu Yan as Cheng Qiyun / Dai Lou'er *Wang Zi Xuan as Ma Lian'er *Zhang Si Fan as Wu Hanchao *Xuan Lu as Princess Yong Fu / Zhu Xiuning *Chen Hao Yu as Tang Yixian / Hua Jiewu *Wang Li Dan as Yu Tangchun / Su San *Lin Yu Xi as Gao Wenxin *Pan Yan as Song Xiaoai *Wang Zhi Xuan as Princess Yinqi *Huang Si Han as Princess Yongchun *Chen Zhi Wei as Yan Huan *Liu Yi Jun as Hongzhi Emperor *Dong Chun Hui as Wang Jinlong *Lv Yan as Yun Er *Yue Yang as Wang Yue *Liu Xiao Hu as Prince Ning / Zhu Chenhao *Liang Zhen Lun as Han Mancang *Song Hai Jie as Bi Chun *Qin Yong as Han Wu *Guo Peng as Liu Da Bang Chui *Li Xin Liang as Mo Qinghe *Shu Ya Xin as Yu Yong *Zhang Ye as Liu Jin *Su Mao as Li Dongyang *He Qiang as Wang Jing *Liu Yue as Zhang Xiu *Wang Wei as Empress Zhang Soundtracks *Broken Fireflies (破茧) by Li Qi *Across the Red Dust (红尘越) by Li Wei *If Like The First Encounter (若只如初见) by Jin Sha *Love Without Boarders (爱无界) by Liu Xijun *Wind Wishes (夙愿) by Liu Ruilin Production Credits *'Original writing:' Hui Dao Ming Chao Dang Wang Ye (回到明朝当王爷) by Yue Guan (月关) *'Director:' Xu Jin Liang (徐进良) *'Screenwriter:' Yue Guan (月关) *'Producer:' Ji Wei Jie (季炜杰) *'Company:' Ciwen Media, ZFM, Tian Mao, Youku External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Youku Category:Historical